


Aftermath

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Shock, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You One-Shot: Yuuri and Viktor interrogate who tried to take them out. Viktor deals with the aftermath of realizing how close he came to losing Yuuri.





	Aftermath

Almost losing a loved one makes you appreciate the time you have together.

Viktor definitely felt that way when he felt the blinding pain over the bond. He knew that there was a high probability that his soulmate may not make it out alive. Despite only knowing of his other half for a few months, the thought seemed improbable now. The five days they disappeared to ensure each other that they were fine and committed to each other proved to be quite eventful.

Mari reported that the rival group was dead except for one of the leaders. They kept him alive to make sure no one else was involved. Yuuri insisted on questioning him personally and ordered Viktor to watch. It was simply breath-taking to see his beloved in control. Calm, cool, and collected. His soulmate was methodical and didn't show any signs of weakness.

"So," Yuuri began. "You're telling me that your group in Japan acted alone in playing a part in my kidnapping?"

"Yes," the person stammered.

Viktor watched his soulmate walk around the chair where the poor soul sat.

"Are you sure that no one in Russia had any special interests in this?"

A flinch. Bingo. His Yuuri had struck a nerve.

"Which group?"

"We acted alone!"

A slap to the face. "Which group?"

"We acted alone!"

Another blow. They continued until the man had a bruised face and blood dripping from their nose. Viktor crossed his legs and pressed a gloved hand to his chin. They had kept their relationship a secret. He could only guess that they had intended to lure him to Japan to take him out. He had many enemies who wanted him dead. As did Yuuri.

An alliance between their enemies was only a matter of time--even though they hadn't gone public with their relationship.

Yuuri took off his black jacket and tossed it on Viktor. He noticed the shirt clung to his soulmate a little tighter than when they first met each other. It could be attributed to their growing child. He stood and stepped into the light.

"It's obvious what happened," Viktor said. His voice low and even. He did not miss the terror behind the other's eyes. "Someone in our group accidentally leaked our relationship status. Unfortunate, but probably not intentional. Some group in Russia picked up on this and made an offer that this scum couldn't refuse. Sadly, they didn't count on the fact that you have an incredible will to live. They wanted to take us both out."

Yuuri let out a low growl. "You wanted to fucking kill my soulmate?"

Viktor shivered at the possessive tone his true mate used. He wanted to beg Yuuri to take him then and there. But they had more pressing matters at hand. Mainly, ensuring this man's death after they secured the relevant information.

"Now, I understand the temptation for you. You probably didn't have much of a choice. A foreign power with influence came knocking at your door. They promised their leverage in exchange for taking care of their problem: me. I'm a forgiving man when it comes to attempts on my life," Viktor said. He bent down to be level with the poor, unsuspecting soul. "And I have more power than they do. Tell me who they are and I can make this all go away."

"The Karkanov's!"

He smiled. "Thank you." He stood. "Do you want to do the honors, love?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I want to see you in action."

Viktor pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the bastard's head.

"You said you would make this all go away!" the other said. Panic evident in their voice. 

"I am," he said. "I can forgive attempts on my life, but you hurt my soulmate and put my child in danger. That, I will never forgive."

He pulled the trigger before the sniveling man could speak again. Once he knew the other was dead, he lowered his weapon. The tension left his body, but it was quickly replaced with an emotion he didn't feel often: fear.

A warm hand wrapped around the one he held his gun. The comforting scent of his mate enveloped him.

"Let someone else clean this up," Yuuri whispered softly. He didn't protest. Words failed him.

_I could lose them. I almost lost them._

The two thoughts played on repeat in his mind. His body remained on auto-pilot. Viktor couldn't feel anything until Yuuri wrapped a blanket around him. His soulmate slowly lowered him to the floor and kept him close. His mind remained a jumble of thoughts. Each scenario of what could have been haunted him. The Karkanov's would need to be dealt with. No one would be allowed to their hands on his family.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead. Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri's scent gland and let the familiar smell lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
